The present invention relates to the field of aircraft systems, and, more particularly, to an aircraft in-flight entertainment system and associated methods.
Commercial aircraft carry millions of passengers each year. For relatively long international flights, wide-body aircraft are typically used. These aircraft include multiple passenger aisles and have considerably more space than typical so-called narrow-body aircraft. Narrow-body aircraft carry fewer passengers shorter distances, and include only a single aisle for passenger loading and unloading. Accordingly, the available space for ancillary equipment is somewhat limited on a narrow-body aircraft.
Wide-body aircraft may include full audio and video entertainment systems for passenger enjoyment during relatively long flights. Typical wide-body aircraft entertainment systems may include cabin displays, or individual seatback displays. Movies or other stored video programming is selectable by the passenger, and payment is typically made via a credit card reader at the seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,484 to Margis discloses a passenger entertainment system with an integrated telecommunications system. A magnetic stripe credit card reader is provided at the telephone handset and processing to approve the credit card is performed by a cabin telecommunications unit.
In addition to prerecorded video entertainment, other systems have been disclosed including a satellite receiver for live television broadcasts, such as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,652,701 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,175 to Sklar et al. The Sklar et al. patent also discloses such a system including an antenna and its associated steering control for receiving both RHCP and LHCP signals from direct broadcast satellite (DBS) services. The video signals for the various channels are then routed to a conventional video and audio distribution system on the aircraft which distributes live television programming to the passengers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,751 also to Sklar et al. addresses the problem of an aircraft being outside of the range of satellites, by storing the programming for delayed playback, and additionally discloses two embodimentsxe2x80x94a full system for each passenger and a single channel system for the overhead monitors for a group of passengers. The patent also discloses steering the antenna so that it is locked onto RF signals transmitted by the satellite. The antenna steering may be based upon the aircraft navigation system or a GPS receiver along with inertial reference signals.
A typical aircraft entertainment system for displaying TV broadcasts may include one or more satellite antennas, headend electronic equipment at a central location in the aircraft, a cable distribution network extending throughout the passenger cabin, and electronic demodulator and distribution modules spaced within the cabin for different groups of seats. Many systems require signal attenuators or amplifiers at predetermined distances along the cable distribution network. In addition, each passenger seat may include an armrest control and seatback display. In other words, such systems may be relatively heavy and consume valuable space on the aircraft. Space and weight are especially difficult constraints for a narrow-body aircraft.
Published European patent application no. 557,058, for example, discloses a video and audio distribution system for an aircraft wherein the analog video signals are modulated upon individual RF carriers in a relatively low frequency range, and digitized audio signals, including digitized data, are modulated upon an RF carrier of a higher frequency to avoid interference with the modulated video RF carriers. All of the video and audio signals are carried by coaxial cables to area distribution boxes. Each area distribution box, in turn, provides individual outputs to its own group of floor distribution boxes. Each output line from a floor distribution box is connected to a single line of video seat electronic boxes (VSEB). The VSEB may service up to five or more individual seats. At each seat there is a passenger control unit and a seat display unit. Each passenger control unit includes a set of channel select buttons and a pair of audio headset jacks. Each display unit includes a video tuner that receives video signals from the VSEB and controls a video display.
A typical cable distribution network within an aircraft may be somewhat similar to a conventional coaxial cable TV system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,505 to Rabowsky et al. discloses an aircraft video distribution system including amplifiers, taps and splitters positioned at mutually distant stations and with some of the stations being interconnected by relatively long lengths of coaxial cable. A variable equalizer is provided at points in the distribution system to account for different cable losses at different frequencies. The patent also discloses microprocessor-controlled monitoring and adjustment of various amplifiers to control tilt, that is, to provide frequency slope compensation. Several stations communicate with one another by a separate communication cable or service path independent of the RF coaxial cable. The patent further discloses maintenance features including reporting the nature and location of any failure or degradation of signals to a central location for diagnostic purposes.
Another disadvantage with conventional in-flight entertainment systems is that considerable time is required to install the systems, particularly the cabling that extends throughout the aircraft. Accordingly, an aircraft may be out-of-service for a considerable time for installation of such a system. Many airlines may be reluctant to initially commit to a full scale system where all passenger seats are fully equipped for live TV viewing. Unfortunately, installing multiple portions of the system may require the aircraft being taken out of service on multiple occasions.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system which provides upgrade and reconfiguration options to the air carrier for an in-flight entertainment system and while reducing downtime for such changes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a method for installing and operating an aircraft in-flight entertainment system comprising installing an entertainment source on the aircraft; installing spaced apart signal distribution devices, each generating audio signals for at least one passenger in an audio-only mode, and generating audio and video signals to at least one passenger in an audio/video mode; installing a cable network connecting the entertainment source to the signal distribution devices; and operating the aircraft in-flight entertainment system with at least one predetermined signal distribution device in the audio-only mode. In addition, the method preferably includes later upgrading the aircraft in-flight entertainment system by connecting at least one passenger video display to the at least one predetermined signal distribution device to operate in the audio/video mode and while leaving the cable network unchanged. Accordingly, the downtime experienced by air carrier is greatly reduced over other systems which require significant recabling and other difficult equipment installation operations for upgrading. The method is particularly advantageous for a single-aisle narrow-body aircraft where cost effectiveness and low weight are especially important.
The entertainment source may preferably comprise a satellite receiver, such as a DBS receiver. Later upgrading preferably further comprises leaving the at least one predetermined signal distribution device unchanged. Installing the cable network may comprise installing coaxial cable, power cable and data cable throughout the aircraft. Later upgrading may include installing at least one passenger video display in the aircraft, such as on backs of passenger seats.
The aircraft in some embodiments may include different seating classes. Thus, another aspect of the invention relates to offering different entertainment services based upon seating classes. In some aircraft the different seating classes are reconfigurable, and the step of reconfiguring offered entertainment services is based upon reconfiguring of the seating classes. Offering different entertainment services may comprise offering different packages of television channels. In addition, the step of offering different entertainment services may comprise offering audio-only and audio/video modes of operation based upon seating classes.
Another method aspect of the invention is for upgrading an aircraft in-flight entertainment system in an aircraft including first and second classes of passengers. In particular, the aircraft in-flight entertainment system may comprise a satellite TV receiver, such as a DBS receiver, and spaced apart signal distribution devices generating audio and video signals to at least one first class passenger in an audio/video mode and generating audio signals for at least one second class passenger in an audio-only mode. A cable network connects the satellite TV receiver to the signal distribution devices. The method preferably comprises installing at least one passenger video display for the at least one second class passenger, and connecting at least one predetermined signal distribution device for the second class passengers to the at least one passenger video display to operate in the audio/video mode and while leaving the cable network unchanged to thereby upgrade the aircraft in-flight entertainment system. In other words, the invention is also advantageous for later upgrading from an audio only mode for non-first class passengers to an audio/video mode. This approach provides an initial costs savings for the video displays, but permits ready upgrading.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method for operating an aircraft in-flight entertainment system for an aircraft when seating classes are reconfigured. In particular, the in-flight entertainment system preferably comprises a satellite TV receiver, such as a DBS receiver, spaced apart signal distribution devices having a capacity to present different entertainment services, and a cable network connecting the receiver to the signal distribution devices. This method preferably comprises offering different seating classes in the aircraft, offering different entertainment services based upon the seating classes, and reconfiguring offered entertainment services based upon reconfiguring of the seating classes. For example, offering different entertainment services may include offering different packages of television channels. Alternately, offering different entertainment services may comprise offering audio-only and audio/video modes of operation based upon seating classes.
The invention is also directed to an aircraft in-flight entertainment system operable and flexibly reconfigurable as described above. The system may include an entertainment source, such as a satellite TV receiver, a plurality of spaced apart distribution devices with each distribution device generating audio signals for at least one passenger in an audio-only mode, and generating audio and video signals to at least one passenger in an audio/video mode. The system also preferably includes a cable network connecting the entertainment source to the signal distribution devices. At least one first signal distribution device operates in the audio-only mode, and at least one second signal distribution device operates in the audio/video mode. At least one passenger video display is preferably connected to the at least one second signal distribution device. The cable network preferably comprises a coaxial cable, a power cable and a data cable. The at least one passenger video display may include at least one seatback video display.